


A Stormborne Champion

by The_Myth_Rider



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Again lol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Childhood Friends, F/F, Gen, Just humor me, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), bear with me here guys, making my own Hresvelg Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Myth_Rider/pseuds/The_Myth_Rider
Summary: When a young 7-year-old Edelgard discovers an unlikely companion in the middle of a storm, no one is prepared for how the world will change. How did a strange, brave child suddenly appear in the gardens of the imperial palace, after all? With no name, no memory, and in the middle of a storm, no less? Meanwhile, miles away, another change that was already in place for years begins to take effect, in the form of a mysteriously stark-white haired girl from...from Duscur?Just what is happening in Fodlan, and why does some of it feel familiar?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Lightning Strikes When A Dragon Is Found

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words, lol. Just know that this is the AU of an AU, and by the end of it, those of you who've read my works before—either here or on Tumblr—should know exactly what the last line in the summary means. ;3

Edelgard had heard crying, and bravely ran out into the storm.

It was raining hard and heavy, the constant din of the sound occasionally punctuated by a roar of thunder. The flashes of lightning would freeze time in a moment of false daylight, and allow the young princess a brief glimpse of the world around her. She knew she heard it, heard loud sobs and keening wails. Somehow the storm didn’t drown it out, and her imaginative mind had concluded the storm was trying to help her. Edelgard had snuck out, after all, alone for once and without Hubert.

Clearly, the storm wanted her to find whoever was crying.

Edelgard searched high and low in the palace gardens, her brown hair soaked and plastered on pale cheeks. The cloak she’d thrown on managed to keep her fairly dry, but the rain still found her face. She kept another one under her arm, cuddled close and shielded from the downpour. It was reserved for when she found the poor kid she could hear continue to cry.

When the sobs would peak, and be at their loudest, thunder seemed to echo their despair. Finally, after what Edelgard thought to be far too long, she found them. Lightning flashed to reveal them, curled in a tight ball under the shelter of a great cedar tree. A child, maybe even her own age, shivered and cried beneath its boughs. The tree’s shelter wasn’t perfect, however, and Edelgard saw that they were damp from the heavy rain as well.

Edelgard wasted no time on her approach, but even as young as she was, knew better than to startle the poor thing. She crouched under the tree’s limbs and crawled, slow and careful, nearer to them.

“Are you okay?”

She spoke softly, her voice almost drowned out by the storm. The other child startled still, head lifted from where it had been buried in their raised, arm-held knees. They didn’t shiver, but seemed to shudder and wiggle away from her. Edelgard panicked and shook her head wildly, her freehand held out peacefully.

“Don’t be scared! I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

The kid—a boy? A girl? She couldn’t tell—curled in on themselves tighter and cowered. They weren’t crying anymore, at least, though their wide eyes still seemed puffy and scared. Edelgard was momentarily amazed at their color, and how it shimmered in the lightning; a dark stormy blue, that almost seemed to reflect the clouds above. She pulled out the dry cloak she’d carried, and unfurled it slowly.

“You’re wet, you’ll get cold and sick. Can I come closer?”

They stared at her for a moment, and Edelgard waited patiently. She didn’t even notice that the thunder had gone quiet, that the lightning that revealed the strange kid’s eyes had yet to be followed by more. The rain, though still falling, was nowhere near the downpour it had been. None of that mattered to the young princess, however, as she simply waited for the kid to respond. Finally, to her joy and relief, they tentatively nodded and loosened the grip on their knees.

Edelgard smiled, and struggled to keep her movements slow as she shuffled closer. Even eager as she was, she didn’t want to startle them. She swung the cloak around their back, and fastened the clasp beneath the chin they’d lifted to give her room. They stayed still as she pulled the hood up and onto their head, over their spiky, shaggy head of dark brown and just sopping wet hair. The tree truly hadn’t done them any favors, despite how thick some of its branches were leafed.

Edelgard kept her smile bright and gentle as she held out a hand.

“Come on, I can help you. You must be so cold and icky, being all wet like that.”

The kid’s eyes seemed to light up, and though it went unnoticed, the rain had stopped. They reached out and took Edelgard’s hand, their skin a dark tawny brown that starkly contrasted her pale skin. She helped pull them out from under the boughs of the cedar, both of them now suffused with its scent, which had been strengthened by the rain. Edelgard quickly pulled them along with her, and scurried back to her room. Luckily, it was late enough that everyone was either asleep, or busy elsewhere in the palace.

Once there, Edelgard quickly went to work. Despite being so young, at a humble 7 years old, she knew what to do. Now that they were out of the rain, she took the cloak from the kid and swiftly replaced it with a thick blanket. She guided them in front of the small hearth in her room, which thankfully still had a fire. It had weakened over time, with no adults to come by and tend it. But luckily for them both, it was more than enough to fend off the remnants of the storm’s chill.

Edelgard sat her rescue down near it, and was startled when they edged closer.

“Careful, not too close! I think it’s still hot.”

They looked up at her, eyes still wide and bright, and shook their head as they edged even closer. Edelgard was worried, at first, but it was clear that the heat of the low fire didn’t seem to bother them. Satisfied that her self-imposed charge wasn’t going to get hurt, the young princess quietly tiptoed back to her door. She opened it slowly, just a crack, and carefully peeked out. After Edelgard glanced both ways down the hallway, and saw no new signs of roaming adults.

Like a thief on a mission, the princess carefully left her room and closed the door, then rushed through the halls. It didn’t take long for her to reach the nearest kitchen, a combination of her youthful speed and thorough familiarity with the palace halls a great boon. Even the darkness of the unlit halls didn’t scare her, for she knew this place far too well. Edelgard heaved open the door, and quickly made her way to find snacks. She didn’t know how to make any tea or hot chocolate, sadly, but the pastries she swiped would have to do.

Edelgard knew that if she was caught, nothing too terrible would befall her. But she was scared that the consequences would instead involve the other kid being taken away. They seemed nice, if quiet, and it had fostered pride in her little chest when they trusted her so quickly. It was reassuring for Edelgard to know that she looked nice enough to follow like that.

An ironic thought for her in that moment, it would end up being. She turned with her bounty of sweets gathered in a small basket, only to see, standing behind her and still with the blanket wrapped around their shoulders, the rescue. Edelgard jumped and let out a frightened squeak, but luckily didn’t drop anything. The kid frowned and ducked their head, seemingly apologetic for startling her. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

“You can’t just follow me!” She whispered, furious, but she was mostly just scared. If they’d gotten lost, the odds were that Edelgard wouldn’t be the first to find them.

They ducked their head low, shoulders rising as the blanket all but shrouded their face. Though they still didn’t speak, Edelgard could easily make out a sheepish, guilty pout. It was awfully sweet, and she sighed as she patted their shoulder.

“It’s okay, I just don’t want you to get lost. No one else knows you’re here, and I’m worried someone will take you away.”

Their eyes widened, and fear shimmered in their eyes as they wildly shook their head. To Edelgard’s surprise, the kid even stepped closer and huddled up close beside her. She blinked at them, then smiled and unabashedly hugged around their blanketed form. Even through the thick woolen blanket, she could feel them relax, and felt lighter for it.

“Come on,” She whispered softly, letting go only for a moment so she could collect the basket of sweets. “Let’s hurry back before someone finds us.”

They nodded eagerly, a small smile making itself known under the wool, and the young pair scurried off. Their escapade was undiscovered, and the two young children stole away in front of the fire. A basket of sweets between them, the pillows of Edelgard’s bed brought down, they made themselves comfortable. They all but gorged themselves on the sweet pastries Edelgard swiped. Though the odd kid still didn’t speak, they listened, enraptured as the princess introduced herself properly and regaled them with tales.

Eventually, yawns began to take the both of them by storm, not unlike the one they’d met in. When droopy eyelids accompanied these yawns, Edelgard made to put the basket and pillows away. To her surprise, her new friend didn’t stir. Rather, the rescue stayed on the floor and seemed slumped over. Upon closer inspection, the young princess realized that they’d fallen asleep sitting up.

She couldn’t allow them to just stay there, anymore then she could’ve left them in the rain. Once she’d gotten her bed more or less back into order, Edelgard coaxed the kid back awake and gently pulled them to her bed. They shambled under the blanket as they followed, and she felt a pang of concern for the kid. They were far more tired than she was, almost concerningly so. It made Edelgard wonder how they even ended up in the gardens of the imperial palace, seemingly undetected save for when the princess found them.

Where did they come from?

Edelgard shook the thoughts out of her head, and focused on helping the other child get comfortable on her bed. Once the pair were under the blankets and relaxed, Edelgard then allowed sleep to take hold. She didn’t even notice how the rescue shifted closer, still bundled in their own blanket beneath the one they shared. She especially didn’t notice how they cuddled close to her.

But then, Edelgard didn’t notice her instinctively cuddle back, either.

* * *

The peace was broken the very next morning.

Edelgard, who had slept peacefully cuddled with her new friend, woke with a sudden fright to screaming and yelling. She sat up quickly, eyes wide and breath short as she watched an armed guard hold the kid in the air by the arm like a beast. It didn’t help that they were growling and shouting, acting very beastly indeed. But the princess could tell it was hurting them to hand by the guard’s gauntleted grip, and she scowled.

“Let them go! You’re hurting them!”

The guard, seemingly and foolishly surprised at the princess’s sudden waking, stared at her. This pause in their apprehending of the kid gave them the opening they needed. But where Edelgard had expected them to pry themself free, they had other ideas. They grabbed the man’s arm and pulled themself closer, and actually _bit_ the man through the sleeve where he has no armor. To Edelgard’s surprise, the man howled in pain, indicating just how much force the child but with.

In reflex, the guard dropped them and backpedaled away. They quickly scrambled to their feet and hurried back to Edelgard’s bed. She met them halfway, slipped off the side of the mattress and quickly pushed them behind her. The rescue didn’t cower, but accepted the shelter and glared at the guard over her shoulder. The guard whirled on them, his own glare on them both as he stalked closer.

“Your highness, move aside, so that I may remove this _animal_ from your room.”

Edelgard heard the kid growl, offended, behind her, and shook her head.

“No! I brought them here, you can’t take them away!”

Confusion pierced the guard’s glare, but the fury in his face remained. “My lady, they are clearly some feral street rat. Your generosity is admirable, but it’s dangerous to allow such wildness to be so close to you!”

Without another word, he stormed closer and used his height and strength advantage to pluck the kid up from behind Edelgard. They immediately continued their beastly if high-pitched snarling, and fought uselessly against the armored man. For what it was worth, Edelgard struggled as well, pulled fiercely at the man’s clothes that she could reach, yelled at him to stop and let them go. Both of their cries went unheeded by the adamant guard, until a loud, stern voice cut through the bedlam.

“What in the goddess’ name is going on here?!”

Edelgard looked to the voice in the doorway, and felt her hope soar. It was her eldest brother, Adrian, dressed in imperial regalia as if on his way to something important. But he’d stopped by Edelgard’s room, and had the madness currently happening not been so, she would’ve been overjoyed at the thought. As it was, she was still glad to see him, and hoped dearly he would be on her side against the guard.

Said guard sputtered at the sight of the imperial prince. “Prince Adrian, milord! It’s, uh, it’s nothing to concern yourself with, sir.”

He hefted the rescue still grasped in his hand, by the scruff of their shirt now, where their wild flails were ineffective. “I was alerted by a maid that discovered this street rat in the princess’ bed, and implored me to remove them.”

The guard scowled down at them now, which they returned with a snarl. “They are clearly an _animal_ , sir, but the princess and them both were making my duty difficult.”

Adrian, his brow set low in a serious, intense frown, carefully eyed the lot of them. At first, his tense silence worried her. But it became evident to her, as he watched them, that his expression was at its softest when leveled on her...and on the rescue. Adrian only ever _glared_ when his eyes leveled on the guard.

“Tell me, now...did you even bother to ask Edelgard as to the nature of the situation?”

The guard hesitated, and Edelgard revelled in how uncomfortable and confused he looked.

“N-no sir, I didn’t ask...but such a beastly child should not be near the princess, let alone in the palace!”

Adrian scowled harshly at him now, and stormed up to him with a fury that made the guard drop the kid and scramble back. The effort was wasted, however, as the prince grabbed the man’s collar and yanked him close.

“You dare to presume much, _guard_ . You actually thought yourself in a position to ignore the word of an Adrestian princess and apprehend a _child_ against her wishes?!”

His scowl deepened as a dangerously quiet air enshrouded the prince.

“Leave my sister’s room, now, before I properly dismiss you and send you packing.”

The guard clumsily saluted, his training’s influence still strong in his instincts. He all but ran out of the room in a hurry, his imaginary tail between his legs. While the prince watched him leave, Edelgard dropped to her knees beside her friend. They had stayed on the floor where they fell and sat up, knees tucked under their chin as they imitated the position she’d found them in under the cedar. She frowned, and leaned in as close as she dared, not wanting to frighten her new friend further.

“Hey...are you okay?” She softly asks them, head hovered near theirs.

They nodded, too quick to be sincere, however, and Edelgard didn’t fail to notice that they were still tense. She slowly scooted closer, and when they didn’t react against her, hugged them tightly. They burrowed into her embrace; and as Edelgard felt them shake, she squeezed them tighter. The pair sat there quietly for a moment, taking solace in each other’s presence. Something had sparked in the lightning flash the night before, and they clung to it together, now.

Edelgard heard movement, and felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Adrian smiling down at her.

“I see you’ve found yourself quite the find, El.” He noted softly, as if he didn’t want to startle her friend, which made her happy.

Edelgard nodded vigorously, and smiled up at her brother. “I found them in the gardens, in the storm last night! They were crying and wet, and hiding under a tree. So I brought them inside with me.”

She pointed over toward the fireplace, where the basket that once held pastries still sat. “I snuck sweets from the kitchen to share,” Edelgard paused, then pouted back at him. “Don’t tell the cook.”

Adrian chuckled and shook his head. “I won’t rat you out, little sister, don’t you worry.”

He looked up and down the little form of her friend, and tilted his head as he regarded them. Adrian carefully reached out and rested his freehand on their shoulder. The kid jolted as if startled, and turned their head to glare at him. They narrowed their eyes, and Edelgard could hear a quiet growl. The kid also nuzzled closer to her, almost protectively, and it made her smile.

Adrian, on his part, merely smirked and chuckled at the fierce show.

“A mighty little kid, aren’t you? I could hear your war cries long before I even came close to this room.” His brow furrowed, and tilted his head more. “You are an odd one.”

Adrian took his hand off of Edelgard’s shoulder, and rubbed his stubbled chin in thought as he continued to regard the kid. They still glared at him, but not as strongly as before. Edelgard doesn’t mind, though, as long as they don’t attack her brother, and continue to hug her. After a short period of time, Adrian smiled and nodded to himself as he stood.

“Very well, then, I’ve decided.” He points at the kid, and winks at Edelgard. “Keep an eye on them for a bit, okay El? I’m going to go and discuss this with father.”

Edelgard smiled and nodded. “I will! And please talk to father, I don’t want something bad to happen.”

The kid snuggled close again, and seemingly tried to disappear in the hug. Adrian simply smiled at the sight and gave a shallow bow.

“No need to fear for your new friend, El. I will explain everything to him good and proper. Trust me, all will be well.”

Adrian gave her a nod, then turned and left the room, the door closed behind him. With the room to themselves again, the kid finally calmed down considerably. Edelgard pulled back and scooted away, just enough to get a better look at their face. They still looked upset, but she was relieved to see they hadn’t been crying. Regardless, she stood up to retrieve the blanket she’d given them last night, and draped it back around their shoulders as she sat down again.

The kid pulled the blanket close around them, and gave Edelgard a grateful smile as they ducked into it. Edelgard frowned then, and tilted her head as it occurred to her. They hadn’t spoken a word since they met. Not once when she found them, and not at all the rest of the night. But the princess was sure they had a voice. She’d heard tale of people who couldn’t speak, and found ways around it.

But this felt...different.

“Can you speak?” Edelgard asked, as kindly as she could.

The kid blinked at her, blue eyes widened as if surprised, and nodded.

Edelgard frowned and tilted her head. “Why haven’t you then, yet?” Her eyes went wide with fear as she sat at attention. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

They quickly shook their head, and even raised their hands to wave them and emphasize their point. They then made several strange hand gestures, one that reminded her of the ones Edelgard had seen the voiceless people use. But these were different, and even what little knowledge she had of the gestures she knew was useless. At the sight of the confusion on Edelgard’s face, the kid stopped and sighed.

“...hard.”

Edelgard perked up at the sound of their voice. It was raspy, and strained, as if they hadn’t used it in a while.

“Why is it hard?”

They pouted and shook their head. “Don’t…’member…” The kid cleared their throat, hard, and rubbed at their head. “Everything...hurts.”

Edelgard sighed and nodded. “Okay...at least you’re all right. Maybe someone can make you tea, or we can get you water.” She paused for a moment, then beamed to them with a smile. “Since you can talk, can you tell me your name?”

The kid froze for a moment, wide eyes locked on Edelgard. A few seconds went by, and Edelgard’s excitement dimmed as she got confused. It shouldn’t take so long to share your name, right? But then, as she watched, her new friend’s gaze dropped and they looked very frustrated, and sad, and confused.

“Don’t...don’t know name. I...can’t remember it.”

Edelgard slumped. “Oh...umm…” She pursed her lips, then reached out and rubbed their shoulders. “Is it okay if...I give you a name?”

They looked up at her, surprised, and tilted their head. “Why?”

Edelgard shrugged, and smiled. “Because I like you, I want us to be friends, and...it’ll be hard if I don’t have something to call you. So, well...may I?”

And so she waited, patiently, as the strange kid she’d rescued from the storm watched her curiously. Their eyes, while so plainly blue, mixed with grey like storm clouds just waiting to burst, locked on her light lavender ones. This close, and staring at each other for so long in the sunlight, Edelgard just now realized that their left eyelid hung lower than the other. Even when they blinked, the left lid never rose higher than halfway.

Finally, after a short and quiet period of them simply sitting together, the kid smiled and nodded.

“Yeah...please, do.”

Edelgard beamed once more, a name already in her mind as she’d waited for their permission. Though she’d only known them for a short time, there was one word that worked perfectly as their name. It sounded soft to say, and yet strong somehow; like they were. It was short but sweet, and oddly suited them well. But most importantly, it suited them for how well they were able to sneakily and quietly follow Edelgard to the kitchens last night.

So quick and silent, and right at her back…

“How about Shadow?”

The kid—no, _Shadow_ —gave Edelgard their first big, bright, dashing smile.

“Shadow...yes, I will be Shadow!”

Edelgard smiled, pleased that they liked it. “You will be Shadow, and my name is Edelgard!”

Shadow beamed so brightly at her, the sun was forgotten by them both.

“Shadow! Your Shadow! I will be Edelgard’s Shadow!”


	2. A Dragon Soul Among The Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empire has its champion, and now the Kingdom must deal with its diamond in the rough. Both have their paths shepherded by lovers who were doomed from the beginning.

“You think the child can truly protect our El?” Emperor Ionius IX asked his eldest son, his body trembling but his voice still strong yet.

Adrian nodded as he stood before his father. “Yes, father, I do. The fierce pup fought hard against the guard that tried to take them away, apparently they even bit him. Drew blood, in fact!”

Adrian laughed, and even Ionius managed a small grin.

“No wonder he called them a beast, then. Edelgard found a proper fighter in the storm.”

Adrian sobered quickly. “Indeed, father. And it is my firm belief that they should remain by her side, and be trained by our best to do so most effectively.”

Ionius frowned and rubbed his bearded chin. “I doubt House Vestra would approve. They’d no doubt see the appointment as a threat to their age old history of being the aids of the Hresvelgs.”

Adrian nodded, but smirked as well. “Fair point, but I have a counter to that they may accept.”

Ionius raised an eyebrow. “Do tell, my son.”

“Hubert will be her vassal, her aid, yes.” Adrian began, “But a lord may have many vassals. While Hubert is a strong young man, I can tell already; physical might is not in his future. He may yet be a fearsome mage, but his arm will only ever be suited for ceremonial swords.”

“Rather, what if we made the child Edelgard’s champion? They’ll be her guard, her sword and shield. They already have shown the might for it, and are still young. If we started them in training now, in a few years’ time, they’ll be a force to be reckoned with.”

Ionius narrowed his eyes and worried his beard more. He considered his son’s words carefully, as they needed to be. A strange and mysterious child being found in the imperial gardens were one thing...but to make them the champion of a princess? No doubt, there would be those who’d find them suspicious. Accusations of being a planted assassin would likely rise against them.

But Adrian had made clear the budding friendship between his daughter and her rescue. In no time at all, they’d already become close enough that Edelgard had shared her bed with them. Though she was far from being shy, nor was his daughter the most outgoing of his many children. She already showed signs of a strong spirit and pride, worthy of a Hresvelg.

Perhaps having a friend who’d grow to be her guardian would be a blessing in disguise…

“I’ve decided.” The emperor announced, and his son perked up. “We will do as you recommended, and make the child Edelgard’s champion. Gather what people you can trust, and fashion a history for them. If they have no memory or name, we will give them one.”

Adrian smiled. “I believe El has already taken to calling them Shadow.”

Ionius chuckled. “Of course she has, and her Shadow they will be. Now go, Prince Adrian, with my approval and my blessing.”

“Let the Empire know of our Stormborne Champion.”

True to their word, and to expectations, Shadow never failed to live up to their namesake.

Though a young Hubert was initially cross at having what he considered competition, it became clear to him that there was nothing to fear. If anything, the pair found common ground in their fondness for and desire to protect Edelgard. Where they didn’t find common ground, was Shadow happily encouraged and went along with any and all antics the princess came up with.

Luckily for Hubert, Shadow was often either held up by or tired from training. The regimen assigned to them wasn’t harsh, but nor did it leave room for lax behavior. Shadow had to train hard and endure long sessions. It quickly paid off, however; with a strength that grew quickly evident, even in a mere two years.

The name that Emperor Ionius IX gave them was Nikolai Von Baumgartner. The first name was among a selection that Shadow chose from, while the surname was given for where Edelgard had found them. Tree Garden was its meaning, for the tree they’d been under and the garden it stood in. Edelgard had been especially pleased by the surname, and “Nikolai” gladly accepted.

For two lovely childhood years, all was well. The moment that had sparked Shadow and Edelgard’s bond never wavered. The pair were all but inseparable, and as per both their role as protector and their fear of being alone, Shadow was allowed their own small bed within Edelgard’s room. A strange decision that confused many, but neither Adrian nor Ionius would allow room for debate. The rest of the Hresvelg children agreed, and took their own shines to Shadow as well.

But as the Insurrection of the Seven arose, and Edelgard and her mother were spirited away by Volkhard, Ionius found himself despairing.

He sat in his study, face in his hands, as he grieved. Emperor he was, but as he sat there, his power dwindled until he was as nothing beyond those four walls. He could sense dark stirrings where he could not see, and it broke his heart to imagine what may come to pass. But as he sat there, alone save for his despair, someone entered unbidden.

“Sir? Umm...Emperor Ionius?”

He looked up, and relaxed at the sight of the young champion. Nikolai, as only Edelgard could call them Shadow, stood in the door and stared at him wide eyed and worried. Ionius already knew why they were distraught. Though they perhaps didn’t know where she was yet, Nikolai only sought him out when they couldn’t find Edelgard.

“Yes, lad, what is it?”

Lad, he called them, even as they seemed to bear loyalty to neither lad nor lass. But they once told him they liked lad better, and so lad it was. They approached him, comfortably and quickly, and stopped by his chair.

“I can’t find El anywhere, and no one will tell me where she is. Hubert’s missing, and Adrian won’t say anything.” They slumped and frowned at him, and looked equal parts sad and angry. “Where is my El?”

Ionius sighed and laid a gentle hand on the child’s already strong shoulder. “I’m afraid she’s not here, Nikolai. Her uncle took her and her mother away, and they left to Fhirdiad, the kingdom's capital. I have…no idea when or if she will return.”

Ionius has thought his heart was already broken with everything that happened around him. But as he watched Nikolai’s spirit all but shatter—eyes widened, lip shaking, and head slowly swaying side to side—he could feel the cracks grow. He sighed and tried to grip their shoulder tighter, to pull them in. But Nikolai shook their head harder as they pulled away.

“No! I don’t have anyone else! El is all I have, she can’t go away!”

Ionius pursed his lips. “Nikolai, I’m sorry, but there’s nothing to be done. They’re already well on their way to Fhirdiad by now. I’m afraid it’s out of my hands, I’ve…” He trailed off and shook his head. “I’ve lost my authority, Nikolai. There’s nothing that can be done.”

Nikolai stood there, halfway between fury and sorrow and seemingly at war with themself. But Ionius watched in amazement as, almost like some sort of transformation, Nikolai suddenly calmed. But it was an eerie calm, blank-faced with a determined fire in their eyes. It was like watching the pup of a mighty beast realize that it bore armor and wielded sharp teeth.

“No, there’s nothing  _ you _ can do.”

Nikolai left the room, then, and Ionius simply watched them go. He would have faith in them, as his little girl did when she found the beast of a child. There was something special about them, something strange and almost otherworldly. No one had discovered where they’d come from, after all. To this day, no one, least of all Nikolai, could answer the question of how they ended up in the gardens.

This mysteriousness about them, coupled with the sheer talent they exuded during training, was why Emperor Ionius IX was not surprised to hear reports that Nikolai Von Baumgartner had vanished without a trace.

* * *

_ Three years later, in the forests outside of Fhirdiad... _

A young girl ran through the forest, arms pumped and chest heaved with deep breaths as she all but flew at a breakneck pace. But she wouldn’t fall, for she knew these woods and was far too sure footed. Even the errant tree root that breached the dirt, or the occasional low hanging branch, failed to impede the girl. Not even the rocks that dotted the dense forest proved an issue.

Those who chased her, however, had far worse luck.

Men, who wore garb that ranged from light leather to heavy armor, ran after the girl. Though they had longer legs and greater strength, their speed and endurance was terribly lacking. The little girl outpaced them solely out of her familiarity with the forest. She was certain they’d never catch her, confident in her feet and eyes, and trusting in the forest she loved.

But betrayal would come regardless, sadly.

An errant tree root that had but recently broken ground caught her foot. The girl yelped in pain as her ankle twisted, and she crashed to the ground. Her momentum caused her to slide, shoulder through the dirt and grass. She was immediately a disaster, and her ankle throbbed from the root’s betrayal. She scrambled desperately to stand, only to cry out in pain the moment she put weight on the twisted ankle.

Before she could attempt again, a large hand clamped down on her back, and lifted her by the collar.

“Let go of me! Put me down!” She screamed at the man—men, as more gathered—but they ignored her.

They took her, kicking and screaming, out of the forest and to where their horses waited beyond the tree line. She was forced onto one of them, tossed on like a sack and tied down. She fought still, writhed and kicked and screamed. While her freedom did not come of it, one foolish knight misjudged the aim and force of her feet. The girl felt something break beneath her heel, and delighted in the pained wail.

“She broke my nose! She broke my damn nose!”

The girl couldn’t see, but heard the same man yelp as a crack sounded. Someone must’ve set it for him, and she heard them pat his armored shoulder.

“You’re the moron who stood in the way of her feet, Toby. You deserved that.”

She heard Toby grumble and curse under his breath, as the horse beneath her started to move. Luckily, Toby was not the one that rode her horse. Even more lucky, the rider seemed to deliberately avoid the man. It was rather uncomfortable, laying stomach-down on a horse’s ass as it trotted. Even the thick blanket that covered it only provided so much comfort, especially when the rope around her dug into her stomach and skin.

At least it wasn’t a long ride back to Fhirdiad.

They rode through the streets en route to the main keep, where the royal family resided. The girl imagined it was to have her be judged for what she’d done. Not that it was a big issue, really. Just some food she wanted to take back to the other orphans, where they hided out. The children that wouldn’t or couldn’t be adopted, the unwanted rascals that had better chances of running away than getting a home.

And as an orphaned Duscur girl far from home, it was her only place to feel safe.

But here she was now, on the actual ass of a horse, ridden my an actual ass of a man, she assumed. Toby was, at least, and she smirked to herself as she remembered his indignation at being wounded by a little girl. She had yet to see her handiwork, but oh, how she hoped it was obvious. It would make this trip all the better if it doubled as his walk of shame.

After some time, they stopped in the courtyard of the capital’s keep. She heard the other men dismounting around her, and groaned in discomfort as she was hoisted from the horse. The man set her down on her feet, and she immediately cried out and fell to her knees. The girl couldn’t reach out, to the ground or her feet, with the rope wrapped tightly around her. But she managed to keep herself mostly upright.

She heard the man sigh in frustration above her. “Come on, kid, get up!”

She bared her teeth and glared at him. “I can’t! My ankle hurts, I twisted it in the forest!”

The man frowned, his bushy mustache bristled above his lip. “The one you kicked Toby with?”

She shook her head. “No, that one’s fine. I tripped on a root and it twisted my ankle.”

The man rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine then, I’ll just have to carry you.”

Her eyes widened. “No, no don’t you dare, don—!”

She cut herself off with a yelp as the man hoisted her into the air. He hefted her onto his shoulder, just as she’d been on the horse. As the man walked her in, she heaved a growling sigh and went limp. Today was just not her day, it seemed. She was usually so good at not being noticed, but that dastard of a baker just  _ had _ to turn around in that one moment.

She entertained herself as she stared at the keep floors that passed under her gaze. Stone broken up by plush carpets, the occasional animal pelt here or there. She imagined what kind of people walked these floors, what kind of privilege it would afford someone to be  _ used _ to this kind of luxury. The girl only knew this stuff existed thanks to the books that she’d swiped here or there.

She never thought she’d see them herself, and  _ definitely  _ didn’t think it’d be in this scenario.

Before long, they arrived in a small side room. She wasn’t sure where they were only that the floor here was nice and plush with a cool navy carpet. If it weren’t for her being stuck on a man’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the girl figured the room would be nice. As it was, she felt the man shift uncomfortably beneath her, and hefted her in his grip.

“M-milady, my sincerest apologies. I was expecting King Lambert…”

The soft yet stern voice of a woman replied to him. “He is out right now, I’m afraid. Now do tell me why you have a child tied and on your shoulder like game?”

There was bite to that last sentence, bite that made the girl grin. The man shifted again, and gripped at her shirt, almost like he want sure what to do with her.

“Milady, I don’t think you should be concerned with this street rat’s fate. I can wait until the ki—”

“Lambert is out, as I have already made clear.” Now the lady sounded especially cross, and the girl couldn’t help a smirk. “Where they are from is irrelevant, that is a  _ child _ and you will put them down.  _ Now. _ ”

The man grumbled, but did as the woman ordered. He lifted the girl up and made to set her on her feet. He hesitated and met her eyes, and she narrowed her gaze at him. The man gulped, but remembered her injury, and found a nearby chair to prop her up in, instead. She soon as she was settled, and while the man was still close, the girl pulled her head back…

...and  _ slammed _ it into the man’s unarmored face.

He screamed in pain as she claimed another nose, and backpedaled away from her. His hands clutched his bleeding face, which luckily didn’t get on the girl, thanks to how swiftly he fled. The man scowled at her through his bloody hands, and growled.

“You little brat! How da—”

“You are excused, sir, now leave.”

The man blinked out of his fury at the woman’s command. “B-but milady, I cannot leave you with—”

“I said, now  _ leave _ .”

Cowardly as he was, the man just sputtered for a moment before he followed her order and left the room. His blood had dropped onto the navy carpet, but luckily it was a dark shade. It was only a few drops, and it would disappear into the plush. The girl smirked at the door he left through, but it faded as she wiggles in the tight binds of the rope.

A shadow fell over her as the woman approached.

“Oh my, that looks awfully tight. May I remove them for you?”

She looked up at the woman’s face, so startlingly light compared to her own. Though she knew this Kingdom had very few people dark like her, it still shocked her sometimes. The girl gulped, suddenly afraid as she remembered she was alone in the royal keel of Fhirdiad. This woman was clearly important, to have such authority over that man.

But as she looked into her bright lavender eyes, framed by soft brown hair, she suddenly felt calm.

She nodded, slightly and stiffly, and then the woman smiled. She slowly reached for the ropes, as if the woman didn’t want to startle her. The girl appreciated that greatly, and it further eased her young spirit. It was especially eased by the growing slack in the rope, until it was finally loose. The woman coiled the rope along her arms, and set it aside on a nearby table.

To the girl’s surprise, she then knelt on the carpet before her. “I’m very sorry about how he treated you, and perhaps even before I saw. Some of the guardsmen are rather…” The woman screwed up her face in disgust. “Rather uncouth, more often than not.”

The girl shuddered as she remembered previous examples of their “uncouth” behavior, and nodded. “You have no idea…” Her eyes widened in fear as she cleared her throat, “um, sorry, ma’am.”

The woman’s smile came back. “No need to apologize, nor call me ma’am. I’m no one too terribly important, and I’d rather focus on making this entire debacle up to you.” She rested a gentle hand on the girl’s knee. “May I ask for your name?”

The girl blinked, surprised that this nicely dressed, awfully kind lady wanted to know her name. Why? She was just a street rat, wasn’t she? That’s what everyone called her, either that or orphan, and she had no family to tell her otherwise. But...she  _ did _ ask…

“Elizavere,” She whispered, softly, almost frightened to speak it aloud in the keep. “My name is Elizavere.”

The woman beamed at her, and Elizavere couldn’t help a shy grin back. “Do you have a family name, dear?”

Elizavere frowned and shook her head.

“Ah, I see…well, it’s lovely to meet you, Elizavere.”

“My name is Patricia.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this has Edeleth, btw. Edelgard needs a friend, all right? Especially one that actually SURVIVES properly, and isn't Hubert. Bless his loyal heart, but Shadow is...special, both to Edelgard and she to them. <3 <3 <3


End file.
